The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method, and more particularly, to an information processing device and an information processing method which are suitable for a case of recommending various items to a user.
Hitherto, systems that recommend various items including contents such as an image or music have been suggested to recommend an item according to the preference of each user by causing the user to evaluate whether he or she likes or dislikes the recommended item and by ascertaining the preference of each user (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-103832).
In such a recommendation system, it is desirable to acquire an evaluation based on a viewpoint (for example, whether the item is known or unknown) other than like or dislike, from a user, in order to recommend an item, which is consistent with a user's preference, more rapidly and properly.